Inevitable
by yamila.ar
Summary: Es inevitable que él actúe así. Es inevitable que ella vaya a averiguar qué sucede. Es inevitable el choque. ¿Quién se rendirá?


_RIMA XLI (Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)_

_Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta__  
torre que desafía su poder:  
__¡tenías que estrellarte o abatirme!  
¡No pudo ser!_

_Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta  
roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:  
¡tenías que romperte o arrancarme!  
¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados  
uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder:  
la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque...  
¡No pudo ser!_

_

* * *

_

Miro el bote de Vicodina lleno que dejé en la mesa de té. El bastón está... Ni idea. Quizá lo dejara en el clóset, o tal vez en la oficina. No sé... ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Lo tiré en el contenedor de basura junto a aquel bar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien. No diré que veo el mundo color de rosa, pero al menos no me duele la pierna. ¡No duele en absoluto! Pensar que he probado tantas cosas... La Vicodina me ha ayudado hasta ahora, pero lo único que lograba era hacer el dolor tolerable. No lo quitaba. Y ahora... Un poco de Metadona y ¡voilá! Es casi mágico.

Hace dos años pensé que la Ketamina haría el trabajo. He de reconocerlo: debí haberme cuidado, hacer rehabilitación física, algo más que sólo disfrutar. Pero ¡vamos! Soy yo. Quizá hubiera prolongado el efecto, pero habría tenido que esforzarme, y de eso ni pensarlo.

Escucho que la puerta del departamento se abre con un chirrido, y unos pasos se me acercan por la espalda.

- Bonito centro de mesa.

Ni siquiera había hablado y yo ya sabía que era Cameron.

- ¿No tienes un novio que atender? – pregunto sin voltearme.

- Robert salió a la bolera con algunos amigos. Volverá tarde, - me informa mientras rodea mi sofá. Yo aprovecho de estirarme a lo largo, ocupando todo el espacio de modo que no tenga lugar donde ubicarse. No parece importarle, porque se sienta en la mesa de té, toma el bote de Vicodina y lo gira entre sus dedos. - ¿Sabes? Pensé que jamás vería uno de éstos lleno contigo tan cerca... – comenta, casi como al pasar.

- No necesito eso ahora. No hay dolor. Ergo, no hay Vicodina. Ergo, todos felices.

- Wilson llamó para contarme lo de la Metadona. – Sigue con la vista fija en el frasco naranja. Una sonrisa triste, pero tranquila, cruza su rostro.

- Ya debes de saberlo todo, entonces. No hay razón para que Santa Cameron esté aquí.

Me estiro un poco más en el sofá y pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Tengo la sincera esperanza de que se vaya y me deje disfrutar el momento.

- ¿De verdad no te importa acortar tu vida con tal de quitarte el dolor? – Suena un tanto dolida. Yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que estoy solo, de aparentar indiferencia. - ¿De verdad no te importa que la Metadona te mate más rápido que la Vicodina?

- No, - murmuro. Giro mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón, tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

Por alguna razón su dolor me está afectando. Tal vez sea porque ella parece estar trayendo su dolor, más el de Wilson, más el de Cuddy, más el de alguien más que pudiera extrañarme. Y ahora que me he conectado con un lado oculto de mí, uno que puede ser amable, que puede estar de buen humor...

- La Metadona es peor que la Vicodina, House. Entiendes eso, eres médico, igual que yo, - afirma. – Sabes que es de metabolismo hepático. Tu hígado ya está suficientemente jodido como para que...

Me volteo hacia ella. Ahora me está mirando directamente. Hay preocupación en sus ojos. Sus pupilas parecen tan profundas que podría ahogarme en ellas... Pero me concentro. Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza y me incorporo un poco hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro.

- ¿Y qué? – murmuro con rabia. - ¿Por qué te preocupa? No perderás tu empleo cuando yo muera. Y sabes bien que esto es real, no estoy enfermo, o al menos no lo suficiente, pero esta vez no puedes venir a besarme con una aguja escondida para averiguar qué me pasa. Tomo drogas, el dolor se va, soy feliz. Ahora ¡vete!

Con la última palabra me doy cuenta de que he levantado la voz progresivamente hasta el nivel de grito. Sin embargo, Cameron no se mueve ni varía un ápice su expresión.

- La Metadona se usa para la rehabilitación de adictos a opiáceos... – susurra. – Podrías... aprovechar esta oportunidad, y dejar así de depender de pastillas o inyecciones para vivir. ¿No lo ves?

- El dolor seguiría ahí, Cameron. ¿No lo pensaste en tu afán por salvarme?

- El dolor puede remitir. Si al menos dejaras que alguien...

- ¡Cállate! – vuelvo a gritarle. Esta vez parece sobresaltarse un poco, pero aún sigue aquí.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando y no recuerdo cuándo comencé. Cameron levanta una mano y la apoya en mi frente, echando mi cabello hacia atrás.

- Estás sudando... y tienes fiebre... – Se arrodilla junto a mí y descansa su mano libre en mi músculo faltante con gentileza. – Eres inteligente, House. Termina ya con esto, - suplica.

- Me sobreestimas. Hace exactamente dos años dijiste lo mismo, con la diferencia de que en ese entonces mi pierna SÍ dolía. Ahora vete.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para convencerte? – Con ambas manos me toma una muñeca y apoya mi palma abierta sobre su esternón. Siento los golpes frenéticos de su corazón taladrándome. - ¿Es suficiente con que sientas que hay al menos una vida, dos, tres, quizá cuatro, que están dispuestas a aguantarte muchos años más con tal de que dejes de drogarte? – Ahora se inclina hacia delante y me toma firmemente el rostro. En sus ojos hay tanta determinación que me cuesta resistirme. - ¿Es suficiente que te diga, te prometa, te jure que siempre habrá alguien cerca cuando el dolor sea demasiado insoportable?

Se hace un pequeño silencio, tras el que logro articular lentamente:

- Quiero que me dejes solo, para poder llenarme de Metadona hasta que no quede una sola gota de otra cosa en mis venas.

- ¿No te duele estar tan solo? – Estoy por contestarle, pero se me adelanta. – El que tú te lo busques no es excusa. Ningún ser humano nació para estar tan solo como tú.

- Yo sí. Ahora vete.

Sus manos en mis mejillas se sienten frescas, no quiero realmente que se vaya. Pero soy Gregory House, DEBO hacer que se aleje cuanto antes.

- No voy a dejarte mientras puedas morir de un paro respiratorio por culpa de esa droga. – Se pone de pie rápidamente y va hasta la cocina. Al cabo de un instante vuelve con un trapo en la mano. – Coloca esto en tu frente mientras te preparo un baño. Enfriaré el agua lentamente una vez estés en la tina para evitarte un shock...

- Santa Cameron a la carga... ¿No te cansas de insistir?

- ¿No te cansas de resistirte? – replica.

La verdad es que sí me canso, pero es que nunca había tenido que empujar tanto a alguien para que se fuera. Incluso Wilson y Cuddy prefieren desistir antes que enfrentarme. Incluso Stacy me dejó para no tener que soportar mi capricho.

En algún momento entro en un sopor extraño. Sé que mi cuerpo está convulsionando, siento la mano de Cameron sujetándome la cabeza, pero no veo ni escucho nada.

Luego vuelvo a escuchar. Pareciera que han pasado siglos. El chirrido de la puerta otra vez, y ahora es la voz del mandingo la que resuena en mi living.

- Te conseguí tres bolsas de hielo. ¿Es suficiente? – murmura preocupado. Puedo imaginar a esta nueva Cameron sonriéndole con calma.

- Gracias, Foreman. Te debo una... Vuelve a casa con Hadley, que se estará preguntando por qué otra mujer te sacó de la cama a esta hora, - aconseja con un tono ligero.

- ¿Y qué hay de Chase? ¿No se preguntará por qué corriste tras House?

- Las cosas con Robert llevan meses en la cuerda floja. Si esto hará que finalmente nos decantemos por seguir o cortar, entonces es mejor para todos.

La inconsciencia regresa, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que en algún momento ella empieza a desvestirme hasta dejarme sólo con los bóxers. Después me cubre con una manta hasta el cuello.

Para cuando por fin abro los ojos, la veo sentada en el piso junto a mí, cabeceando en su intento por no dormir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Mi voz sale menos clara de lo que quisiera. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero deben de haber sido varias horas, ya que el resplandor del sol entra a raudales por la ventana.

- Estás con abstinencia, - explica rápida, incorporándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. – Tu dosis de Metadona está lista, pero es peligroso que la tomes ahora. Conviene bajarte la fiebre antes. Tengo tu baño preparado...

Está rendida. Por primera vez veo a Cameron rendida. Apenas pretende dejarme vivo para que me pueda salir con la mía. Me ha arrollado, y no cedí. Ha usado todas sus armas conmigo, pero a pesar de mi debilidad no le he dejado un solo resquicio para entrar.

Me ayuda a llegar hasta el baño, a entrar en la tina tibia. Corre a la cocina y trae una cubeta con hielo. Arroja al agua cuatro o cinco trozos que se derriten enseguida. Vuelve a echar un par más.

- Tira la Metadona que me queda al inodoro, - le indico, cerrando los ojos. – Te rendiste primero. Yo gano. Ahora es mi turno de dejarte hacer a ti.

Ahora sí abro los ojos y la veo con una expresión descolocada que le dura cinco segundos. Luego esboza una sonrisa tímida y se acerca a mí. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que se ha cambiado, y que su única vestimenta es una vieja camiseta mía. Pone más hielo en la tina. Y luego inclina su cabeza hacia mí y me besa la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la barbilla, y por último los labios, tan suave, con tanto cuidado, que de pronto me olvido de todos mis dolores. De pronto sé con certeza que ya no tengo por qué sentirme solo.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar acercar mi boca a su oído y susurrarle débilmente:

- Ahora vete.

FIN


End file.
